Anger Management
by scorpion22
Summary: Cole and Paige finally confront each other, but things don't go exactly as they planned.


Chapter 1

"Paige!" Cole shimmered into her apartment his scream making Paige jump before she turned both shocked and intrigued that he had the balls to enter her home uninvited even as her instincts screamed at her to run. Paige refused to go though, if anyone left it would be him; this was her home. As much as her baser instincts wanted her to run, Paige wouldn't, she couldn't. Part of her wanted to prove herself especially in the face of this man or demon or whatever the hell he was.

"What the hell are you doing? How do you even know where I live?" exclaimed Paige her voice rising as she crossed her arms over her chest. Cole seemed to ignore her words though as he marched towards her his face angry as he came to stand right next to her peering down into her face. He could feel his hatred for her growing even in the short time he'd known her. She was nothing, but an instigating little trouble maker.

"You need to stop putting ideas in Phoebes head—I've changed. She used to know that until you got here" growled Cole his face red with anger.

"Yeah, well—Phoebe is my sister, and excuse me for trying to protect her especially when her boyfriend is a demon. After all, if there's one thing I've learned in the short time I've been a witch it is that evil stays evil" snapped Paige moving easily around him towards the door. He had no right to be in her home and he wasn't going to stay there of that she was certain. But she quickly learned that Cole wasn't ready to leave.

Paige suddenly felt a hand, a strong hand wrapped around her arm, and suddenly, she was flung around until Cole and her were once more face to face. For a moment, Paige was scared until gathering all her courage around her like a blanket, she faced him unsure of the events about to unfold. She didn't know what he wanted, she really didn't want to know, but as it became clear he wasn't going to leave without a fight Paige wondered how far this fight with him would go.

"What do you know? Phoebe and I, we love each other—for her I've changed" said Cole wanting to morph into Belfazar but restraining himself. It was too late though. Paige had already seen the look in his eyes. The way they grew dark with evil, the way they seemed to dilate like those of a wild animal, and Paige knew immediately what he was fighting. He was fighting the evil inside and as much as she commended him for that fight, she couldn't bring herself to believe that a man as evil as him could change. It was impossible, and she knew this was her moment to prove that. Part of her respected him for what he was trying to do while another wanted to prove her point.

"See, the demon in you wants to come out, to do bad—once a demon always a demon" whispered Paige stepping towards him as if to taunt him.

Cole closed his eyes struggling to keep from snapping her neck.

"What—struggling to keep it in—what's the matter, Cole, aren't you strong enough?" whispered Paige her breath tickling his throat as his eyes cracked open.

"Shut up. You know nothing about me—about what a struggle its been. You think this is easy—changing everything about myself for one woman" exclaimed Cole from between clenched teeth. His breathing became heavy as he seemed to sag his body almost leaning towards her. He wanted to let go so much, but he couldn't. That would be giving her what she wanted. The sound of her laughing at his struggle made it all the harder. His anger bloomed in his chest making his fight all the harder as he looked at her through glaring eyes. Suddenly, Cole could thoughts, evil thoughts, as they flashed through his mind. He wanted to act on them but clenching his fists he wouldn't. He couldn't, but as she stood before him, so stubborn in her refusal to believe he could change he wanted to show her just who she was messing with. He could picture himself wrapping his hands around her throat.

"What do you usually do when your trying so hard anyway—go kill innocents" laughed Paige that last comment making him snap. Suddenly, Paige found herself slammed into the wall his hand around her throat as he loomed over her. For the first time, Paige found herself scared at he towered over her like the monster that he was. He was going to kill her, show her what he could do, at least that's what she thought. She could feel his hand squeezing her throat, it was just as present as the hammering in her heart that his very presence in her apartment had caused, and looking at him, Paige found herself surprised when he smiled at the look of fear in her eyes. Paige was sure he would kill her, but that wasn't what happened at all. He didn't, instead, his actions surprised them both. Coles lips descended on hers out of nowhere and before Paige had fully processed anything he was lifting her into his arms her legs around his waist.

"Cole…what the hell" exclaimed Paige as his hand left her throat to pin her to the wall his hands using her waist to do so his lips finding her neck as Paige tried to process what was happening the whole time.

"Stop" said Paige her voice faltering as she felt the first tingles of pleasure go up her spine. Cole didn't stop though, he was holding the demon inside, and this was working. Whenever the demon inside him threatened to overwhelm him, Phoebe always distracted him this way, and now as he ravished Paige's body, Cole found she worked just the same. He could feel the demon still present, but he was fading away. He could feel him being sated as he ground his erection into her clothed sex and looking at her, Cole saw as Paige gave herself to him even as she didn't realize it. When she finally stopped telling him to stop, Paige just gave in not wanting to ignore the heated throb he seemed to inspire in her body. Her head seemed to fall against the wall and a moan left her lips on a breath as he gripped her ass hoisting her higher feeling her hands heavy against his shoulders.

"Not telling me to stop anymore now, are you?" growled Cole his voice rough as it sounded in her ear almost gloating. Their eyes met then, it was like he was daring her, challenging her, and Paige almost wanted to take him up on it. His growing erection grinding harder between her legs stopped her. She didn't want to, looking at him she wanted to experience the beast in him. As part of her wanted to scream for him to get the fuck away from her, another stronger part silenced her, and grinding right back into his erection, Paige let him have her. She wanted him inside her and she didn't care what the consequences were. The need to fight him seemed to fade away. Cole saw as it did so and slamming her erotically into the wall, he felt as she locked her legs around his waist. Everything seemed to fade away, who and what he was, who and what she was, and suddenly they were simply two carnal beings in need of each other.

"God, Cole—fuck me" gasped Paige suddenly her arms locking around him too as she tugged him up to meet her fevered kiss.

"Fuck me—show me what the mighty Belfazar can do" growled Paige surprising him enough that he allowed her to deepen the kiss his hands hoisting her higher up the wall.

With a growl, Paige heard then felt as he ripped her panties away as his hands roughly cupped her pussy. Paige found herself moaning into his touch as his fingers stroked then entered her toying with her both physically and mentally. His lips bit and marked her throat as he buried his face there. Paige could only throw her head back in response and cling to him silently begging for more. Paige found her skirt ripped down the middle next and as it pooled at their feet, their eyes met, and they shared a look neither of them knew the meaning of. Cole hurriedly opened his own pants letting his erection spring free and as he did so, Paige released a moan her eyes trained on the length of his cock. Her head fell against the wall a wanton moan leaving her once more as she felt him against her wetness. Cole ran his length along her wet folds feeling as its stickiness seemed to cling to him and looking at her in her sex induced state, all he wanted was to slam inside her to fuck her senseless.

"What are you waiting for?" gasped Paige her eyes closing as he continued to tease her feeling as he nipped at her neck still his eyes wide open as he watched her until touching her face with one hand he took aim at her entrance finally making her open her eyes. He slammed inside her making her cry out, but that didn't make him stop. He pounded into her relentlessly their breathing heavy as they both screamed and groaned their pleasure.

Paige fell over the edge her hands around his neck her nails leaving scratches along his throat for anyone to see. Cole watched her, thinking that she was beautiful as she screamed his name a curse following it. The sight of her falling over the edge helped him finish his pleasure filling her as he slammed into her one final time staying there as he finished. Paige held him as he came her hands seeming to clutch him to her. It was over quick, if they didn't stay absolutely still they might have believed it a dream, but then as they processed it all in their minds, their eyes met. Paige wanted to deny that she liked being fucked by him, but that would be a lie.

"Speechless, huh" whispered Cole his hands still gripping her ass.

"If I'd known this is what I had to do to shut you up, I would have done it sooner" said Cole making her laugh before letting him kiss her again thinking in that moment that she wouldn't mind if he did.


End file.
